


Sherlollipops - Deglutition

by MizJoely



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deglutition: Act of swallowing. We all know it's Molly's fave part of *coughs* Sucking Sherlock's lollipop ;)<br/>(via megsta95 on tumlr, thanks for the inspiration!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Deglutition

"Deglutition."

"I beg your pardon?"

Molly smirked and continued flipping through the medical journal she’d been perusing when that particular term had caught her eye. “Medical term,” she said casually, shifting her head slightly on its current resting place. Which just happened to be the left thigh of her consulting detective boyfriend. “It means…”

"I know what it means," he interrupted, somewhat testily. She could practically feel his gaze boring into her skull as she continued to pretend she was entirely focused on her magazine article. "I’m just curious why you chose that particular word to read aloud."

She shifted her head again, arching her neck so that she was resting a bit more squarely on his lap rather than just against his thigh. If she turned her head toward his body, rather than leaving it facing forward, she imagined her nose would be close enough to brush against his crotch, and grinned again as she raised the magazine to cover her face.

As expected, Sherlock plucked the periodical from her grasp and flung it to the floor. She felt one hand threading itself through her hair, until his fingertips rested lightly on her scalp. His other hand now covered hers, and she curled her fingers around his with a sigh of contentment. “Now, Molly, don’t be a tease,” he chided her. “What’s the point in making us both suffer when you’ve just mentioned an activity we both enjoy very much?”

"You more than me," she murmured in mock protest, but turned her head and, ah, yes, her nose did indeed nuzzle against his crotch - and the growing bulge beneath the soft cotton of his pyjama bottoms.

"Sometimes I wonder," he shot back before deliberately raising his leg, causing her head to tumble even closer to his crotch. Her lips now rested where her nose had just been, and she mouthed Sherlock’s growing erection with a hum of pleasure.

"God, Molly," he growled, and she heard a thump as he dropped his head onto the back of the sofa. "If you don’t get on with it, I swear…"

She giggled and squirmed around, raising her head so she could reach his waistband with both hands. Giving a tug, she pulled the fabric down as he obligingly lifted his buttocks so she could get the pyjamas and pants to his thighs. Then she shoved up his grey t-shirt, raised herself to her knees, and got to work on his exposed prick, already fully hard even though she’d barely touched it.

He groaned and rested both hands on her head as she licked him from base to tip, swirling her tongue lazily up and down the hot length of him. he groaned again when she mouthed his tip, licking up the small bead of pre-cum and making an appreciative groan of her own. Then she got to business, no more teasing, swallowing down as much of his dick as she could, bobbing her head up and down in rhythm with the slight twitches of his hips, squeezing his thigh when he got a bit too enthusiastic.

The flat was silent other than his soft groans and sighs of pleasure, and the vulgar sounds Molly’s mouth made as she sucked and licked and stroked him until he was at the very cusp of orgasm. Sometimes she would pull back at this point, teasing and taunting him until he swore and begged for her to finish him, but not tonight. No, tonight she was in the mood to indulge both him and herlself - he was right, after all; this was something she enjoyed almost as much as he did.

With a wicked gleam in her eyes, she opened her throat as much as she could, feeling a hot flush of satisfaction as he cursed and bucked against her. He was close, so close she could almost taste it - and then with another low curse and a strangled moan, she did taste it, taking in the hot gushes of cum and eagerly swallowing every delicious, salty drop.

When she finally released him and sat up, a smug smile on her face as she watched him struggling to regain control of his breathing, he reached out blindly and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and dropping gasping kisses on any part of her face he could reach - her forehead, the corner of her left eye, the tip of her nose. She took pity on him eventually and tilted her head so that her lips met his in a greedy kiss.

"My turn," he said when his galloping heartbeat and erratic breathing had returned to normal. He flipped a laughing Molly onto her back, impatiently tugging her own pyjama bottoms down and murmuring in approval when he realized she wasn’t wearing any knickers beneath the brightly colored fabric.

"You don’t have to, you know," she said as he undid the buttons to her pyjama top. She smiled and pulled his fingers up, kissing their tips one by one before speaking again. "You’re quite right, I love it almost as much as you do. I don’t do it because I expect to get something in return."

His answering grin was feral and more than a tiny bit sexy. “I know,” he replied as he lifted her legs over his shoulders and knelt down so that his mouth was inches from her sex. “But this is something I enjoy almost as much as you do, if you haven’t already figured that out.”

Then he put his tongue to a particular use that, yes, they both thoroughly enjoyed - and caused Molly to lose any ability to form a coherent thought, let alone a protest.

After all, Sherlock was, as usual, a hundred percent right.


End file.
